


Winter

by Joe_Reaves



Series: From the Ashes [21]
Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apocalypse, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Plague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storytime</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter

Joe sat on the couch in front of the fire, his three sons all cuddled next to him and wrapped up warm. He opened the book and smiled as the boys started wiggling happily and reaching for it.

"You love your stories, don't you?" He kissed the top of Don's head. "I think you must all get that from your other daddy; he's very smart. You have to grow up like him and then you can rebuild the world, better than it was." Tony reached out and hit the book. Joe laughed. "All right, all right, less talking, more story."


End file.
